


Planes, Trains and Automobiles: Or 5 Times Freed Took Care of a Sick Laxus + 1 Time Laxus Tried To Return the Favor

by Remy_Etienne_Creed



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Motion Sickness, No actual porn, Shameless Caretaking Porn, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team as Family, Vomiting, Whump, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Etienne_Creed/pseuds/Remy_Etienne_Creed
Summary: It’s common knowledge that Dragonslayers suffer from extreme motion sickness. What we don’t know is the struggles of the poor souls who have to deal with them during it. After all, they have to get to the jobs somehow. Freed Justine has the unfortunate luck of having to hold the hand of one of the most notoriously stubborn Dragonslayers on these trips. He’ll get his team there and back in one piece even if it comes at horrific costs to Freed’s own sanity. Because if Freed is honest with himself he really doesn’t mind all that much. He kind of even likes taking care of Laxus. It’s the dynamic that’s been working for their relationship so far, anyway. So if Freed gets thrown up on from time to time? He’ll just count in as overtime on his paycheck.





	Planes, Trains and Automobiles: Or 5 Times Freed Took Care of a Sick Laxus + 1 Time Laxus Tried To Return the Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaysop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaysop/gifts).



> This has been years in the works but it’s worth it because it’s my first pure sickfic. I haven’t watched an episode of Fairy Tail in nearly four years but I loved this ship so damn it I soldiered on. So. Here. Not enough Fairy Tail sickfic. Here’s one with some sweet gaybys.

Team Raijinshū had been in the car over an hour now and Laxus still hadn’t gotten sick. They were all giving him nervous glances over their shoulder every now and then wondering when the inevitable would come. Their faith in him was truly moving, the bastards. Worst part was, Laxus couldn’t blame them.

He had no idea how he was doing this himself but was more than determined to keep doing it either way. Once Laxus got sick even once...that was it. He’d be puking his guts up the rest of the trip to...wherever the hell they were going for this job. He’d already forgotten and stopped caring. Just because he was _technically_

managing not to throw up all over himself didn’t mean it was easy. Or that he felt any less like shit. It was all he could do to even remember his own name he was straining so hard.

Laxus opened his eyes instinctively as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He instantly regretted it as it made things _so_ unbelievably worse on him. As much as Freed was a calming sight for him on a normal day now all Laxus wanted to do was squeeze his eyes closed so hard he’d go blind. He certainly tried. 

”Hey.”, Freed said gently. “Still doing alright? We can stop.”

”Mmm.”, Laxus grunted through clenched teeth. Mostly afraid of what would happen if he unclenched them. But he did know what would happen if they stopped so he could throw up; he would. And then he wouldn’t stop. Even when there was nothing left in him. No one wanted that, least of all him; so why did they keep asking?

Besides, even if they did stop for him to throw up as soon as they got back on the road they’d be right back to square one. Laxus making a mess of himself, the car and anyone around him. He could never really figure out why they were always so concerned for him. Hell, even Ever didn’t say a word when vomit got on her and Ever had nearly killed someone for spilling water on a dress once. Laxus didn’t treat any of them even half as well as they deserved and these were the people he liked.

But, then again, Laxus supposed he had been just destined to be a Grade A Asshole. His old man was one too so he’d come by it honest, at least. And his dad had done alright before abandoning his son and the rest of his family to fuck off into the horizon. He must have gotten laid at least once in his time, anyway. Laxus had to have come from somewhere, didn’t he? Ivan had needed women to knock up so he could have a kid to experiment on. Then once he had, he’d left Laxus to rot with Old Man Makarov.

Laxus supposed he must have the same sort of draw that his father did. That or the world was just full to bursting with masochistic dipshits. Because these people who were just way too good for him called him their friend, even leader.

He didn’t have much. But he was astounded by what he did have in his little team of four. Must be the same sort of thing that makes people side with the guy who loses the war. But before Laxus could really think too much about it, he was yanked out of his thought with a deep moan when the car swerved around a turn, even crossing into the other lane with some thuds. Thank God it was the middle of the night as it always was when they drove anywhere or they’d probably be dead. Day travel was pretty damn near impossible for them. Laxus’ stomach just couldn’t handle traffic.

Before Freed could yell at Ever for her careless driving Bickslow, suprisingly, beat him to it. “Christ, Ever, learn to drive! You’ll make us all sick, you bitch!”, the man snapped. And it would never be less strange that a freak like Bickslow was standing up for him. Laxus appreciated it but never had any idea of what to say in gratitude. He rarely did know what to say to Bickslow, though. But then, no one did really.

Not only did Evergreen completely ignore Bickslow’s insults, even rarer still she apologized. “Shit, I’m sorry, Laxus. I’m trying to get us to Wisteria as quickly as possible so I took the turn too fast.”

If Laxus didn’t feel so much like he was literally imploding, he might have been touched.

”We can stop.”, Freed repeated in earnest. They were practically begging him to let them stop. As much as the rest of Fairy Tail considered them villains by association, Laxus knew the truth. In reality, all three of his teammates were completely kind to a fault. Despite all of their own bullshit, they’d always do the best they could to help out those who really needed them. That just made Laxus feel even sicker. It was because of him they weren’t accepted by decent society, after all. 

Feeling guilty would do nothing for his physical condition but again, before he could truly contemplate that his stomach was in knots because of Evergreen’s driving. That, also, was his fault. She was so busy half turned around in her seat to monitor his pallor that she’d forgotten about the road completely.

This time it was Freed who scolded her. “Evergreen! Ever! You’re running off the road!” 

She got her head out of the clouds in just enough time to avoid clipping the gaurd rail. And as she’d been going at least 30 miles over the speed limit for the past half hour they'd have had a lot bigger problems than a sick Laxus if she had. “S-Sorry...”, she mumbled as she slowed the car down to a speed that she could at least control it at. “But Freed is right. I...I wouldn’t mind taking a break. I’ve nearly broken a nail up here!”, she huffed after some thought.

If Laxus had had the patience the good Lord gave an ant then he would have scooped Ever up the second he saw her and made her his woman. But Laxus could handle very few women in the world. And Ever, although he was insatiably in lust with her mind, was absolutely not one of them. He adored her completely. She was the biggest bitch he’d ever met and could go head to head with him any day. He admired that. But in anything but a best friend? No way. It was just as well, though. Ever’s taste in men ran...strange. She’d been after that Elfman guy for years. 

She truly was an excellent teammate, though. No matter how high maintenance she was, her clever mind would more than make up for it. When it came down to it, Ever always knew what to say. No one but Freed could speak Laxusenese better than her. Even after all of them having known each other for years Laxus would still never admit to weakness in front of them. So she or Freed always gave him an out.

And Laxus was pretty tempted to take it. His face had gone even more pale and his stomach had long since left his abdomen to go on a body wide tour. It was fast approaching his throat and he’d have, what, minutes, seconds after that? He definitely _should_ have taken it, but what was Laxus if not far too full of himself? And right now he desperately wanted to remain that way.

Fearing the potential consequences of shaking his head Laxus kicked the back of the driver’s seat in response. Hard. Too hard, if the way Ever took to rubbing her neck right after was any indication. Laxus might apologize later but he had a feeling the hell she’d get to watch him go through would more than make up for it. So instead he just swallowed carefully- not a great sign- and grit his jaw, clenching his teeth together even harder. Why did he always do this? It just made things worse on all of them.

At his loud, compulsive swallowing the others shot a pointed look to Freed in the rearview mirror. It was part an acknowledgement of what was to come very soon but mostly a lamentation that since Laxus hadn’t let them pull over they were on a stretch of highway that went for a while without a shoulder to pull off on. Laxus had indeed made things much harder on them and himself.

They all snapped into action so quickly Laxus was further reminded that he had the best teammates in Fiore. Ever locked her eyes on the road scanning for anywhere even remotely safe for them to stop. Freed scooted closer to Laxus, unbuckling him and as he always managed to do without Laxus even noticing, slipped a hand under Laxus’s jacket and started rubbing circles on his back. Bickslow normally provided the distraction and Laxus believed that HAD to be his true power. He certainly pulled it off. Even when he wasn’t necessarily trying.

He turned all the way around in the passenger’s seat until his chin rested atop it before launching into some story or other. Often, they seemed to be stories designed to embarrass Ever who would take one for the team and allow it every now and then. It seemed like this was one of those times. 

”So I caught Evergreen trying to make a move on that big guy, again. I shit you not, Laxus, the guy would have burst into tears if I hadn’t come to his rescue! You know you could at least try having a little shame woman.”, Bickslow cackled. 

Evergreen gave a haughty little laugh before slapping him aback the head. So they were running this play tonight. It was an old classic and one they had so nearly perfected over the years that anyone not on Team Raijinshū would have mistaken their little play fight for the real thing. And most likely be working on an escape plan so not to end up as a civilian causality. Ever and Bickslow might have a possible calling in acting if they ever retired from Fairy Tail. While it was true that they fought almost continually their insults seldom, if ever, held any real heat behind them. They had far too much respect for each other to resort to hurting each other without reason.

”At least I’m in love with an actual person, Bick! You do realize that you being in love with those dolls is essentially you falling in love with your right hand, don’t you? Not that I really blame you because there’s certainly no one else out there willing to touch you.”, she snapped right back.

To his credit Laxus really was trying his best to pay attention to what his friends were saying but eventually their voices were reduced to nothing but a dull buzzing. Who could blame him for not being able to keep up with the dialogue when his stomach was rebeling even harder than before? He tried wrapping his arms around his stomach as tightly as he dared but it didn’t have any effect anymore. Laxus wasn’t surprised; he was quickly finding himself beyond the point of doing anything to help. He’d started shivering despite the beads of sweat he felt at his hairline and knew the pins and needles would be soon to follow. He swung his legs in a frantic attempt to stave them off he knew would be useless. 

Freed, who didn’t bother to listen to their bickering even when they weren’t just doing an act, hadn’t heard a thing they’d said either. In fact, Laxus would have been surprised if Freed had heard more than a word or two the entire drive. His gently calculating eyes had been trained on Laxus’ face since 20 minutes into the ride. He’d studied and known ahead of time every minute little change to it. So he knew just how bad off Laxus had been. That, hadn’t been a surprise. There was nothing Laxus nor anyone else could keep hidden from him for long. 

Although Laxus found himself continually grateful for that both in and out of battle, there was also a part of him that was truly disturbed by it. Freed was a bit of a mystery to all of them and a complete enigma to anyone outside of Raijinshū. His actions and thoughts, though always precise and usually correct, were heavily guarded. The complete opposite of Laxus and the others. And Laxus, especially when he was so vulnerable, had a hard time trusting it. A part of him always thought that Freed would just drag him out of the car one day and jam his own fingers down Laxus’ throat to get it over with. To get Laxus out of their hair. That’s what Laxus would have done to Freed or anyone else, after all.

But he never did. Because Freed was, thank God, probably as far from being like Laxus as a person could be. He had something that set him apart from nearly everyone, in fact. Freed was undyingly loyal and somehow Laxus had found himself the subject of it. Freed would do absolutely anything and everything for him. He was Laxus’ most trusted team mate for a reason. Freed followed every order within his abilities without question and if there was something he couldn’t do then Freed would find someone who could. He’d been by Laxus’ side since the very beginning and he had never been able to piece together why before.

And even though he really should, Laxus had never bothered to thank Freed for it either. Now, maybe in a desperate attempt to think of anything other than his aching stomach, Laxus thought of why Freed was there. And even more so, why he was content to take such a passive role on the team when everyone had always known Freed was smarter than the other three members put together. And while all four of them were closer to godlike than powerful, Freed’s magic wasn’t even being used to a half of its potential. He had creation magic; it could do far more than just destroy like the rest of Raijinshū‘s. 

Laxus was never really worried that Freed might leave despite the unending offers he got to do something better. He knew Freed adored him and the others, even if he didn’t show it as avertly, too much to go anywhere. But Laxus realized how easy it would have been for Freed to if he’d wanted. And whatever the other man’s reasoning for staying with them Laxus desperately hoped he’d always have it. At some point over the course of years, Laxus had come to rely on Freed more than he had anyone else in his whole life. And he was pretty certain that he didn’t want to find out what would become of him if Freed were to go.

But potential character growth and all of that sappy shit aside, that had been a VERY bad thought for Laxus to have. Because it made him feel SICK. He was hunched over even further before he could stop himself a hand clamped tight over his mouth. Laxus was past the point of no return now. He was going to throw up. And it was going to be bad. He coughed roughly knowing it wouldn’t help but desperate to try to do something to try to get his stomach out of his throat or at least stop it’s slow creep up it. 

Despite not being aware of anything other than impending sickness Laxus knew the others were stiffening in their own seats. They knew the cough. The cough meant they had a minute, maybe two, tops before things started happening. And they were right; Laxus was far past being able to do anything now. It was only sheer stubbornness that kept him from giving in and letting himself be sick all over everything.

Laxus knew the car was a flurry of motion and panicked voices without being aware of it too. Laxus tried to bend over even further, head hanging between his knees now. His mouth was watering dangerously and the pins and needles had come on full force. Laxus was cold even in his fur lined coat but was in too much pain to take his arms away from his stomach to wrap them around himself. Freed took off his own and draped it over Laxus’ shoulder. He held Laxus even tighter despite doing what he should have been and trying to get all his long green hair back before Laxus had a chance to get vomit in it. That was sweet of him though and when Laxus tried to tell him he gagged instead.

Freed snapped something to Bickslow that Laxus couldn’t hear over the blood rushing in his ears. Bickslow had yelled something back frantically that hadn’t been well received. Evergreen started yelling too and they continued to panic before Laxus gave a deep burp, rumbling and wet. He clamped his hand tighter as if it would help. After a series of increasingly uncomfortable gags, Laxus heaved so hard he nearly fell out of his seat. If Freed hadn’t been holding him he likely would have. But even Freed couldn’t prevent the vomit from seaping through Laxus’ fingers and coating his boots. 

The car was completely silent besides his own retching and spitting before Evergreen slammed on the breaks. In the middle of the highway. Freed had he and Laxus wrangled out of the backseat before the car had completely stopped. Bickslow and Ever were out seconds later, hurrying to Laxus’ side with concerned words he couldn’t hear. The only thing Laxus was aware of was being passed over to Evergreen who laced her arm around his waist in place of Freed’s.

Why was Freed leaving him?! Laxus made a pathetic noise even he knew was a whimper. He loved Ever but she wasn’t Freed. She didn’t coo at him or cradle him like Freed could. He NEEDED Freed and wasn’t happy to have him leave. Laxus could vaguely hear over the sound of his own vomiting the sound of a sword scraping asphalt so he knew Freed had needed to go. He was drawing a wide circle around them and scrawling out runes as quickly as he could without making mistakes. Freed’s magic was the only thing that could keep them from getting run over right now.

As another, more violent wave forced him to his hands and knees so abruptly he could feel his hands bleed against the asphalt, Laxus could only think of it as a betrayl though. “F-Freed...”, he managed to whisper before coughing up more of the beef stew he’d had for dinner all over his hands. The smell made him even sicker and now all he had to do to get it out of him was to weakly open his mouth. 

Evergreen ran over to Freed to get his attention while Bickslow rubbed his back a little too hard, turning his body away and covering his own mouth. 

And then, Freed was back, Thank God. He had a hand in Laxus’ hair and another delightfully warm one pressed to his stomach, Freed whispered things into Laxus’ ear that he couldn’t understand but appreciated all the same.

When he was finally finished the best Laxus could manage was a stammered, “S-Sorry...”. But as always his team simply shushed him and he was hauled up and into the backseat. He waited and totally did not cry while Freed ran back outside with some sand to break the circle and the spell with. But when Freed was back Laxus did let himself fall into his lap. He woke several times before they reached the hotel in Wisteria to vomit or dry heave, often all over Freed. As always Freed said nothing, not even when he was left to wrangle a man who had at least a foot and a half on him into the bed once they finally did reach their hotel. He managed to strip Laxus down then force him back into a pair of pajama pants. Laxus vaguely remembered mumbling something sappy like how glad he was to have Freed but was sure he couldn’t have actually said it.

Laxus was asleep far too quickly to see the bright blush on Freed’s cheeks as he stood at the end of his leader’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Even if you didn’t this is going to continue because I’m tired of having this idea in the back of my brain. For Jaysop the sickfic God/Godess. Your Supernatural and Hannibal fics guided my hand so strongly, especially in this first chapter.


End file.
